To Insanity and Back Again
by stormyfire
Summary: After an attack at the Burrow, Ginny is insane. Harry is the only one there to help her. Warning: fluff and het. RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!


**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

****

****

**TO INSANITY AND BACK AGAIN**

Screams echo through the sterile white walls of St. Mungo's, but nobody even batted an eyelid. Everybody was used to it, and they all knew where the shrill cries of pain and madness originated.

Room 312.

Two nurses struggled to hold the flailing girl down. For something so small and so painfully thin, she had a great deal of strength.

"Come on, calm down. It's not going to hurt at all. Just swallow this potion and you'll be alright," the white-clad medic told her.

"LIAR!" she screamed. "YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME! LET ME GO!! LET ME GO!"

Her fiery red hair was flying around as she twisted from side to side in a desperate attempt to get herself free.

"Miss Weasley, please. This is a different potion. It will help you remember. We've had our brewers working on it for years now, and they've finally got it right. We're here to _help_ you, not hurt you. So please, stop struggling. You're only damaging your already fragile health."

"I DON'T CARE!!! I DON'T CARE! LET ME GO!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!"

"Of course you didn't Miss Weasley. I never said you did. If you'll just-"

"THEN WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME?!?!?!"

 "Miss Weasley, I assure you that you were _not_ kidnapped. We brought you here to _help_ you. We've had the best witches and wizards working on your case and-"

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC!! NO WITCHES! NO WIZARDS!! NOTHING!! YOU'RE INSANE!!"

The medic sighed and ran his hands through his hair, making it stand on end. She said that every time they tried to give her a potion.

"What's happening? I got here as soon as I could," a voice from the doorway said.

The medic turned and regarded the twenty-something-year-old man.

"She's refusing to take the potion again. I've tried reasoning with her, but she's not listening. Doesn't trust us."

The young male nodded, which made his wayward black hair fall into his bright green eyes that were, at the moment, serious.

"Alright. Let her go and I'll give it a go," he told them.

The nurses released their troublesome charge and disappeared out of the door thankfully. The medic followed in their wake, calling over his shoulder, "If she gives you any trouble, just call me."

Harry Potter ignored him and stepped towards Ginny, who had retreated into a corner.

"Gin, come on. It's me," he told her.

She opened her brown eyes to examine him mistrustfully.

He was unprepared when she suddenly threw herself into his arms, sobbing.

"Thank God you're here…They were…Making me…Take something…Make them stop…MAKE THEM STOP!"

He sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around the tiny girl's thin frame. 

"Shhh Gin, it's going to be alright. I'm not going to let them hurt you."

He led her to the edge of the bed, so that they could both sit down. He had seen the shadows under her eyes as soon as he had arrived. She refused to sleep, just in case somebody tried to sneak up on her in the night.

"Gin, I know you don't trust them, but you trust me, right?"

She nodded, her face still buried in his shirt. He began stroking her silky hair absently.

"The potion they want you to drink will help you. It's going to make you remember things. You want to remember your family, don't you?"

Another nod.

"It won't be like last time I promise. Last time was a mistake. They didn't check with me before they gave you the potion."

He frowned at the room in general as an image of Ginny writhing on the floor in agony rose unbidden in his mind.

"This time I'm going to be here, and I'll make sure nothing goes wrong. Ok?"

Slowly, she nodded for the third time. He reached a hand out for the gold goblet that had been left on the bedside table.

Gently, he swung her legs up onto the bed, and propped her up with pillows.

All the fight had gone out of her, and the exhaustion had begun to seep in after her adrenalin rush.

He handed her the goblet, and watched as she swallowed the thick blue liquid.

Instantly, her head rolled onto her shoulder and the goblet fell from her hand and hit the floor with a clatter.

Sighing again, he covered her with a blanket pulled up a chair and prepared for a long, possibly futile wait.

* * *

Nine hours, five cups of coffee and a stiff back later, Harry had finally fallen asleep.

He sat in the visitor's chair, his legs stretched out in front of him and his chin resting on his chest.

This was the sight that Virginia Weasley woke up to, after two years of not being in her sane mind.

She smiled.

Reaching out, she gently slipped off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table, feeling a rush of affection and gratitude for him.

He, of course, wasn't the only one who had come to visit her, but most people didn't come back after the first time. It was too disturbing.

Hell, even her family found it uncomfortable and distressing, avoiding coming unless it was for a family event such as Christmas, or her birthday.

And yet Harry had come every week, and sometimes more often. He had been there for her when things had gone wrong, or if she had been particularly agitated for no apparent reason 

He had put up with her rantings and ravings, her complete loss of memory of life before the attack and her violence.

She could hardly believe, after all this time, that she was back. She could control her own mind once again, and she could remember _everything. Her life before, the attack, the time in St. Mungo's._

Ginny closed her eyes as memories crashed over her in waves.

_They were eating lunch. Everyone was there – Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, her parents, Ron, Hermione and Harry._

_They were celebrating her Graduation._

_She glanced at the clock, out of habit, and she stopped breathing for a moment. All the hands were on Mortal Peril._

_"Get out!" she screamed. "They're here!"_

_  Chaos ensued. _

_"RUN!"_

_"He's here!"_

_"Harry, get out of here!"_

_"Grab you wands!"_

_"GET OUT!!"_

_The door burst open, giving them no time to escape. Curses and hexes were bouncing off the walls, blurring everything._

_She could no longer tell who was her family and who was a Deatheater._

_"Ginny get down!" someone screamed at her. She didn't know who._

_She flung herself down, bruising her knees and forearms. She held onto her wand like a lifeline – which, in all reality, it was._

_All around her there was fighting – hand-to-hand combat or duelling. She wanted to help, but knew she wasn't up to it. She was a healer, not a solider. _

_Ginny wriggled forward, desperately trying to see if there was someone injured she could help. Or finish off, if they were a Deatheater._

_Suddenly a pair of black boots came into her line of vision. A hand grabbed the back of her robes and lifted her onto her feet, laughing cruelly as she struggled fruitlessly._

_"It will not work, Little One. I am strong. You are weak." He laughed again and tears began to trickle down her cheeks. She knew he was right. The others could not help her._

_The Deatheater set her down on her feet. "It is almost a shame," he told her. "You are pretty. I bet you would make a good bed mate." A hand caressed the side of her face, and she shrank away, shuddering._

_"Maybe I will not kill you," he said calmly, as if there wasn't a fight going on around them, as if they were the only ones in the room. "I might come back for you. Or just take you with me now."_

_Ginny was frozen, unable to move. Her brain had shut down, allowing primitive instincts to take over. Right now her instincts were to run, but she was trapped. On all sides were scenes of violence, curses bouncing off the walls._

_The Deatheater laughed again. His wand was pointed directly between her eyes._

_"GINNY!" someone screamed. It sounded like Harry, or maybe Ron._

_She didn't hear the spell that the Deatheater used, only felt pain rip through her as her mind was wrenched from her body._

_And then it was black._

Ginny opened her eyes, breathing heavily. The nightmares that that day had caused were echoing around her head, and for one moment she thought she had gone insane again.

But when she looked around the room, she could no longer see the creatures waiting in the shadows; no longer feel the knives stabbing at her; no longer hear the screams.

And she knew she was back.

Beside her in the chair, Harry shifted and slowly woke up.

It was blurry.

Harry blinked, wondering where the hell he was and why the hell he couldn't see.

Oh. He didn't have his glasses.

A pale shape moved into his line of vision. He belatedly realised it was a hand, and the hand was holding his glasses.

He took them off the hand and put them on. "Thanks," he muttered, blinking as the room came into focus.

Then he remembered that he was at St. Mungo's, and that he was waiting for Ginny to wake up.

**_Ginny._**

He sat up like he had been hit with a bolt of lightning.

And stared.

The girl that had been legally insane for the past two years was sitting up in her bed, smiling at him softly. Her usually dull brown eyes were twinkling merrily and Harry could even make out the dimples on her cheeks.

"Hello Harry," she said.

Two words. Two very quiet words that were enough to convince him, even if he had ignored the other signs, that Virginia Weasley was back.

"Ginny," he breathed.

Then, before he could think about it, he gathered her into a bone-crushing embrace.

She hugged him back just as tightly, intent on never letting him go again. Tears of joy were coursing down her face, soaking his robes. Neither of them cared.

"Ginny, I swear, if you ever do that to me again, I'm going to kill you," he told her.

She leaned back to look at him, and moved over so that he could sit on the bed beside her.

"Thank you, Harry," she said.

"For what?" he asked, confused. Why was she thanking him for threatening to kill her?

"For being there for me, through all of this. You were the only one…"

He blushed. "No I wasn't. Ron and-"

She shook her head. "You came every week, sometimes more. You were the only one who did that."

Harry swallowed nervously. It was true, but he didn't want to tell Ginny that.

"It doesn't matter," she told him. "What matters is that you're here, and I'm back. For good."

He looked at her again. Her hair was like a fiery halo, almost glowing in the light from the ceiling. Without thinking, he reached up to stroke the silky stands, as he had done so often in the past two years.

She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

"Don't ever leave again Gin," he whispered. "I don't think I could stand it."

Her beautiful eyes opened again, and she looked at him hard, as if memorising every feature of his face.

"I won't," she promised.

And then they were kissing.

* * *

It was a month later, and Ginny had finally been discharged from hospital. 

She had refused to see anyone apart from Harry, preferring to wait.

The Burrow was a hive of activity as the Weasley's waited for the youngest member of the family to arrive home, at long last. 

Harry emerged from the fire first, brushing soot from his robes.

And then Virginia Weasley stepped from behind him.

"Gin!"

"Ginny!"

"My baby!"

Suddenly she was surrounded on all sides, being hugged and kissed. Her mother's eyes were suspiciously wet.

Half an hour later, the family, which now included Mrs Hermione Weasley, was seated outside, tucking into a late lunch.

Nobody had said anything about the attack, other that 'those bastards who did it' (Ron's words) were now all in Azkaban, and Voldemort was gone. Nothing that Ginny hadn't already heard.

And nobody had mentioned her madness. For now, she was happy with that, but she knew she'd have to talk to them about it eventually. 

But she had something else she wanted to talk to them about first.

After lunch was over, and everyone had retreated into the living room, Ginny finally got Harry alone.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"So how have you been holding up?" he asked her. "Have the twins played any pranks on you yet?"

"I'm fine, and no they haven't. You?"

"I got a canary cream earlier, but you were outside, so you didn't see. I'm glad, actually. I don't think I make a good canary."

Ginny smiled up at him. "I think you'd make a great canary."

He eyed her warily. "Is that a threat?"

She laughed and leaned against him, breathing in his familiar scent.

"Harry?"

"Mmmm?"

"I've got something to tell you."

"Oh have you now? Let me guess, Fred and George have developed a new trick and they want to test it out on me?"

"No," she answered, amused.

"Ron's going to kill me for falling in love with his baby sister?"

"Well, he might, but that's not what I'm going to tell you."

"Ok…I've got it! You saw Snape dancing in red boxer shorts!"

Ginny giggled at the mental image.

"No, thank Godric. You're never going to guess."

"No? Then you'll just have to tell me then."

She rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot!"

"Is that what you wanted to tell me? Because I already knew that. Hey, don't poke your tongue out at me!"

She sighed. "Ok Harry, I'm serious now."

He reluctantly wiped the grin from his face. "Ok."

She took a deep breath, suddenly nervous. What if he wasn't ready? What if he didn't want it?

Ginny quickly pushed all the negative thoughts away. 

"I'm pregnant."

Harry stared at her for a moment, his brain refusing to process the two words that had just come out of the petite red-head's mouth.

And then, slowly, a warm feeling spread over his body, until the tips of his fingers and toes were tingling. The corners of his lips moved upwards in a delighted grin, and he could feel his eyes sparkling.

He let out a whoop of joy and grabbed Ginny and swung her around in a giddy circle.

The other Weasley's came out to see what was going on.

* * *

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey   
  
Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated   
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there   
  
Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey   
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land   
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there   
  
Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me   
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way_

_Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated   
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

**Drops of Jupiter - Train**


End file.
